


【已授翻】一见沉沦/Assassin until the first moment

by EthanNovak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassin Magnus Bane, Assassins & Hitmen, Denial of Feelings, Double Life, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Full Moon Murders, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It take them half the story to realize, M/M, Magnus has a supernatural ability, Modern Royalty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of the Closet Alec Lightwood, Past Character Death, Poison, Protective Jace Herondale, Protective Magnus Bane, Secret Identity, Sexual Tension, Slow burn but not that slow, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, confident outside but insecure inside magnus bane, duke alec lightwood, souls and shadows
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanNovak/pseuds/EthanNovak
Summary: 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus译者有话说：①这是我第一次尝试翻译同人作品，作为用爱发电的高二学生党，翻译水平有限，文笔稀烂，如有发现任何问题，欢迎在评论区指正！②关于更新进度问题：因为原作为德文，而我翻译的是原作者的英文二翻（感谢神仙德国太太将它翻译成英文！！）加上学业繁重（目前在钉钉上网课）所以我更新的速度可能会有点慢（一般在周末更），但我绝不会鸽的！希望大家能见谅qaq。③关于题目，我个人理解是Magnus再见到Alec的眼睛的第一刻起就沉沦了，放弃了自己的任务，选择站在亚历山大身边。（放弃任务的后果还有亚历山大会被委托刺杀的原因后文会提）如果大家有更好的题目可以在评论里讨论。话痨结束如有ooc，是我的锅。注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。原作指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525英语译作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 3





	1. Will I see  you again? 我可以再次见到你吗

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassine bis zum ersten Augenblick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525) by [AprilLightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLightwood/pseuds/AprilLightwood). 



> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 译者有话说：①这是我第一次尝试翻译同人作品，作为用爱发电的高二学生党，翻译水平有限，文笔稀烂，如有发现任何问题，欢迎在评论区指正！②关于更新进度问题：因为原作为德文，而我翻译的是原作者的英文二翻（感谢神仙德国太太将它翻译成英文！！）加上学业繁重（目前在钉钉上网课）所以我更新的速度可能会有点慢（一般在周末更），但我绝不会鸽的！希望大家能见谅qaq。③关于题目，我个人理解是Magnus再见到Alec的眼睛的第一刻起就沉沦了，放弃了自己的任务，选择站在亚历山大身边。（放弃任务的后果还有亚历山大会被委托刺杀的原因后文会提）如果大家有更好的题目可以在评论里讨论。  
> 话痨结束  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：   
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作：  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

凛冽的风刮疼了Magnus的肌肤。他将夜行衣上的面罩拉低到脸上，以保护自己免受严寒的折磨。他已经在这间房子的屋顶上等待了三个小时。他把腿移动到更舒适的位置，并第一百次检查了他藏在外套下的刀。今晚的行刺使他感到紧张，当Magnus意识到这一点时，他默默咒骂。这种紧张让他变得十分脆弱，这种感觉一点都不好。他是暗杀协会的一个受人尊敬的成员，他不允许自己犯下任何差错，这可能会给他带来十分不愉快的结果。  
他将目光转向对面的公寓，他注意到那里的灯光仍然亮着。这个男人什么时候才能入睡？已经要到午夜了。Magnus开始相信他会在这里度过剩余的夜晚，直到他终于看见公寓的灯光终于熄灭了。他等了一会儿，以确保刺杀目标完全入睡。他沿房子的屋顶悄悄爬到对面。开始执行刺杀任务！

几分钟后，他跪在阿利坎特公爵Alec·莱特伍德的阳台上，准备撬开玻璃门上的锁。没过多久，Magnus就进入了公爵的私人住宅。开锁是Magnus天赋异禀的技能之一，这使他成为暗杀协会不可或缺的人才。他的脸上洋溢着满意的微笑。他悄悄地打开门，仔细倾听是否有任何意料之外的声音，但公寓保持寂静。真的太安静了，就算是针掉落地板的声音也能清晰地听见。他溜进客厅，慢慢地潜入卧室。他先前仔细研究了委托人给的文件，早早熟悉公寓的布局，以确保他不会失败。  
  
公爵背躺在巨大的床上熟睡，头被柔软的枕头包围着。他的胸部缓慢平稳地上下起伏。厚厚的地毯吞没Magnus的脚步声。他低头看着面前的沉睡的公爵。壁炉中闷烧的火焰照亮了整个房间，使Magnus可以看见公爵的脸。他从未近距离地看着他，他之前也只是从委托人给的照片中认识他。Magnus利用这一时刻仔细观察公爵。这个男人拥有令人惊叹的俊美面庞。他的黑发散乱在额头上，Magnus阻止了将其从额头上拂去的冲动。他的睫毛像扇子一样垂在双颊上，他的皮肤在昏暗的火光下闪闪发出古铜色的光泽。一条细疤痕打断了他弓状的左眉，突显了他棱角分明的面部。他的嘴唇丰满，在睡眠中略微张开。Magnus努力克制自己想强吻的冲动。Magnus对自己的想法大吃一惊，深吸一口气，迅速用手捂住嘴巴以免发出声音。许久，公爵仍然没有醒来。Magnus松了一口气，从外套里掏出他的刀。他爬到床上，蹲在公爵的胸前，将冰冷的刀刃按在他喉咙上。  
  
正当Magnus准备把刀刺入另一个男人的皮肤时，公爵的眼皮微微颤动，睁开双眼。刺客陷入僵局，几秒钟后，他凝视着Alec·莱特伍德睁开的眼睛。Magnus非常希望能在公爵的眼中看见恐惧，但事与愿违，他可以看到充满挑战的光芒映射在公爵的眼睛里。Magnus意识到公爵立即了解了目前的处境，他们互相凝视对方的眼睛。公爵把头往后仰，将自己深深地按入柔软的枕头里，主动把喉咙交给了Magnus。锋利的刀片轻松地插入柔软的皮肤，狭窄的伤口立即渗出血液。Magnus看着血红的细流几乎吓坏了。血红细流正从公爵的皮肤上滴落到白色的枕头上。他必须完成这次任务，但是他开始犹豫不决。  
  
“杀了我。”公爵说，低沉沙哑的声音使Magnus的脊背不由地战栗。  
“你还在等什么呢？现在就杀了我。”  
Magnus抬起双眼，立刻迷失在公爵恳求的目光中。他咬住了下唇，但没有动。相反，他凝视着他身下那个人的淡褐色的眼睛。  
  
一道闪电突然在夜晚的黑暗中闪过，紧接着雷声隆隆，刺客从僵持的状态中回过神来。当他看到Alec用舌头舔拭嘴唇时，他顺从内心的冲动低下了头。他如此靠近Alec的脸，以至于他能感觉到Alec温热的气息。他仍将刀抵在Alec的喉咙上，但他确保刀片不会穿透皮肤。公爵顺从了意想不到的动作，并疑惑地抬眉。他们的眼睛再次被对方锁定在一起，Magnus在那一刻看见了公爵令人难以置信的美丽和纯净的灵魂。他屏住了呼吸。

他们俩谁都没有动弹，屋外的暴风雨偶尔打断了卧室的寂静。对Magnus来说，这一刻似乎是永恒的直到他把刀移开，沮丧地在床垫上抽泣。公爵紧蹙者眉毛，但什么也没说，只是看着刺客的金绿色的眼睛。Magnus绝望地呻吟着，忍不住将他的嘴压向Alec的唇上。公爵起先一动不动地躺在他身下，但随后又回吻了刺客。Magnus闭上了眼睛，迷失在公爵温暖而柔软的嘴唇中。一阵呻吟从Magnus的嘴唇中传出。他把双手推入对方的头发，而Alec同时伸出了双臂，紧紧地拥抱着他。Magnus完全忘记了他的任务。Magnus本可以永远吻下去。但是由于缺氧，他不得不迫使自己结束了亲吻。他呼吸急促，心脏在胸口跳动。他刚刚做了什么？他把额头靠在Alec的身上，闭上眼睛。

“我会再见到你吗？”  
“我刚才正准备杀了你，你想再见到我吗？”。  
“好吧，但你没有这样做。为什么不呢？”

Magnus喘了口气。是的，他没有。他没有按委托杀死阿利坎特公爵，而是亲吻了他。“我不知道。” Magnus不确定他刚才回答了哪一个问题。他睁开眼睛，站了起来，避开公爵的目光。他转向门，正当他准备离开时，一只手抓住了他的手腕，阻止了他冲出房间。“Please.”明明只有一个字，却包含了太多情感。Magnus痛苦地吞咽着，“我不知道。”他轻声重复了他的回答。霎时他摆脱了公爵的控制，冲出房间，消失在黑夜中。


	2. 第二章：The morning after 次日清晨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作： https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

Alec向后仰头，闭上双眼，享受热水从蓬蓬头温和地喷射在他的肌肤上。水汽蒙蒙，外面的世界渐渐模糊。自从他在昨晚被粗鲁地唤醒之后，天气一直都昏暗阴沉，他能听到雨水正在狠狠地滴溅在浴室的玻璃窗上。他沉迷于昨晚的回忆。一回味起他和刺客分享的吻时，他的脸上露出了微笑。Alec用一根指尖轻柔地抚摸自己的嘴唇，他几乎可以再次感受到刺客柔软温润的唇瓣。他一定是疯了，在淋浴时幻想着与一个陌生男人的亲吻-确切地说是一个刺客。  
  
想到这，Alec摇了摇头，他对自己竟然还没有精神崩溃而感到惊讶。这可能会把其他任何人吓死，或者至少让他们自慌阵脚。但是他没有因此而惊慌失措。相反地，他出奇的镇定，就像昨晚刺客要杀死他那时一样。  
Alec关掉水源，走出淋浴间。蒸汽在他赤裸的身体周围氤氲漂浮，在水槽上方的镜子上形成了薄薄一层不透明的白雾。他抓起了一条蓬松的大毛巾，将其缠绕在腰间。他用第二条毛巾擦干头发，并走向洗手池。Alec用手掌擦拭镜子上的水汽，望着镜子里的自己。他看起来很疲惫，刺客离开后他一直无法入睡。 他瞟向下巴下方的那条细红血痕，想起刺客锋利的刀刃舔过他的皮肤的触感。Alec知道他昨晚差点丧命。这是今天早上他第一百次问自己，为什么刺客没有杀了他反而亲了他？。他整理脸上几缕湿润的黑发，同时陷入更深的沉思。对于他来说，有些问题可能比这些问题更重要，但是这些问题整个上午都在他的脑海中久弥不散。谁想让他死？刺客还会第二次尝试来完成已经失败的任务吗？  
他无法自拔地陷入了自己的沉思，以至于一听到公寓门打开的动静他就畏缩了。霎那他的身体绷直进入紧急状态。他的心脏开始在胸腔内疯狂地跳动。他刚刚伸手去拿的牙刷掉到了地板上。他紧张地提起嗓子，压抑感使他屏住了呼吸。Alec抓住水槽的边缘支撑身体，他拼命试图稳住他颤抖的手，但他失败了。鲜血涌入他的耳朵，这就是为什么他没有听到有人呼唤他。

他在内心嘀咕，他正感到恐慌吗？Alec闭上了眼睛，试图控制自己的呼吸，但这不起作用。突然，他的肩膀被轻触了一下，他猛得跳了起来，立马转过身，对上Jace脸上惊讶的表情。  
“一切都好吗，伙计？”Jace担心地询问。  
Alec仍然无法控制自己的呼吸，因此他无法回答，只能睁大眼睛，惊慌失措地摇头。他避开了Jace的目光，而后者正认真地观察他。  
“嘿！拜托，看着我。”Jace似乎意识到正在发生的事情，他握住了Alec无法控制地颤抖的手。“试着平息你的呼吸，好吗？”  
Alec能感觉到他肺部正在燃烧以及它如何试图将空气吸入他的体内。他的头脑飞速奔腾，思绪萦绕在他的脑中。他差点被杀。有人要他死。有人委托刺客要杀了他。是谁？为什么？  
“我无法呼吸。”Alec喃喃地说。  
“你可以的，Alec。吸气，呼气。慢慢地。和我一起呼吸。”  
Jace用手指摩挲他的手，分散了他的注意力。Alec再次阖眼，试尝试按照Jace的指示调整呼吸。他深吸一口气，缓慢地数一，二，三，然后呼出一口气，他一直跟随着Jace的指示。吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气......他不知道他们在那里站了多久，但他的呼吸逐渐平静下来，Alec回过神来。   
“你感觉好点了吗？” Jace过了一会儿后询问。  
Alec睁开眼睛点了点头。他用手掌擦了擦脸，沮丧地低吟。“对不起，Jace……我……”  
“一切都很好。你不必道歉。”Jace打断了他。“我建议你穿上衣服，然后告诉我到底发生了什么。好吗？”  
“好的。你是对的。谢谢。” Alec回答。  
Jace朝门口走去，正要离开浴室时转身再次看向他。“你知道我在这里等你。永远。殿下。” Jace眨眨眼，微微弯腰，然后消失在隔壁的Alec卧室里。  
Alec翻了个白眼。Jace了解他不喜欢有人以这种正式的方式对他说。尽管如此，他还是笑了。他最好的朋友只是想分散他的注意力，使他开心起来，不知怎的，这很有效。  
他迅速穿好衣服，然后跟着Jace进入他的卧室。Alec发现他正站在窗前，大滴雨水顺着窗玻璃流下。他双手合在腰后，这是他典型的站立姿势。Jace不仅是他最好的朋友，还是他的保镖。在伊德里斯（Idris）服役多年后，Jace向公爵一家求得这个职位。那已经是七年前的事了  
从那以后，他和Jace几乎每天在一起度过，很快就成为了最好的朋友。无论他走到哪，Jace一直陪伴在他身边，保护他免受任何的威胁。但昨晚是个例外。昨晚，Alec打发走了他最好的朋友兼保镖，独自一人过夜，这几乎使他丧命。一声叹息从Alec的嘴唇溢出了，柔和的声音使Jace回过神来。  
“所以到底发生了什么事？” Jace转身面对他，“我认识你已经很久了，知道你绝对不会轻易感到恐慌。”   
Alec没有回答这个问题，而是走到床头柜上，打开上层抽屉，伸手去拿刺客忘记带走的匕首。他把匕首交给了Jace，一句话也没说。他最好的朋友立刻扬起眉毛（几乎与发际线平齐）。他睁大眼睛瞪着Alec。  
“你从哪儿来的？” Jace问。  
“从我的床垫上，” Alec回答。  
“什么！？” Jace用左手插入头发。“你还好吗？有受伤吗？你是怎么活下来的？”  
“好吧……”Alec说着，深吸了一口气。“一个吻挽救了我的性命。”  
“什么？” Jace问。  
“那个刺客亲了我，而不是把刀刺进我的喉咙。” Alec用右手抓住脖子，开始按摩那里的紧张肌肉。  
“请再说一遍。那家伙亲了你？”  
Alec点了点头，Jace震惊地看着他。匕首从他最好的朋友的手中掉了下来，落在地板上发出刺耳的声响。Alec从未见过他如此困惑。他一动不动地站在他面前，一脸难以置信，睁大的眼睛充满了恐惧。  
Alec不知道他怎么了，但是保镖的这种不同寻常的表现太有趣了，他开始大笑。  
“Alec，这一点都不好笑。你现在可能已经死了。”当Alec不停地笑时，Jace责斥道。  
“我知道，Jace。对不起，但是你看起来太可爱（滑稽）了”Alec试图抑制他的笑声。他抹去眼角的笑泪，坐在床边。他向前倾斜，挠挠自己的头，停止了间歇不断的笑声。Jace坐在他旁边的床上，生气地闷哼了一声。  
“老实说，在这种情况下你怎么笑得出来？” Jace困惑地问。  
“很抱歉。我承认这一事件给我带来的压力超出了我承受的范围。”Alec回答。  
Jace弯下腰，伸向拿那地板上的匕首，他开始摆弄锋利的刀。这是他紧张时一直都有的习惯，这向Alec表明情况比他所意识到的更为严重。Alec看着Jace一遍又一遍地旋转匕首，他希望他的最好的朋友不会因此而烦恼。Alec知道Jace可以熟练地使用各种各样的武器，但是这把刀非常锋利，Alec昨晚亲身体验。  
“告诉我一切，Alec。我需要确切地知道昨晚到底发生了什么。”  
Alec躺在床上，抬头凝望着天花板。他再次在脑海中回忆起昨晚发生的一切，试图想起每一个细节。他屏住呼吸，开始将一切告诉Jace。他告诉Jace，他是如何感觉到有人跨坐在他身上，让他无法入睡。他告诉Jace他如何感觉锋利的刀刃紧贴着他的喉咙，并立即意识到正在发生什么。他告诉他他是如何要求刺客继续执行他被委托的刺杀任务。  
Jace听到这些话后，倒抽一口气。Alec避开了他最好的朋友的目光，他仍然看着上面的天花板，但能感觉到Jace在看着他。他继续告诉Jace，刺客犹豫不决，他们盯着对方，一动不动，而后刺客突然弯下腰，吻了他。Alec闭上了眼睛，亲吻的记忆使他小鹿乱撞。为什么这个吻对他如此特别？Alec不理解。  
“我不应该在Clary的家呆上一整夜。我应该和你在一起。这是我的错，”Jace的话把Alec从记忆中拉回现实。  
“不，这不是你的错，Jace。我把你打发走了。我几乎把你拖出公寓才使你离开。” Alec安慰他。  
“这种情况将永远不会再发生。从现在开始，我将全天候守护在在您身边。” Jace继续说。  
“我真的很感谢你的关心，Jace，但你有自己的生活。你不能一直陪在我身边。” Alec说。  
“Alec，这是我的工作。我是你的保镖。” Jace突然站起来，开始不安地在房间来回踱步。“该死！该死！该死！” Jace一言不发，突然大声咒骂。  
“请冷静点，Jace。如果你现在感到恐慌，那也无济于事。” Alec坐下时说道。  
“你是对的。” Jace在Alec面前停了下来，低头看着他。“接吻后发生了什么？”  
“什么没也发生。他离开了。” Alec撒谎。他不想让Jace知道他已经回吻了刺客，并询问刺客他们是否会再次见面。Jace可能会因此他是个疯子。  
“我们需要找出刺客的身份，以及背后的幕后黑手。如果您再次见到他，您会认出这个人吗？”Jace继续来回走动，双手紧握在背后。  
“我想是的。他没有遮住脸。” Alec透露。  
Jace满意地哼着，但他的眉毛仍皱在一起。  
“这个家伙很快就会后悔放了这样一个错误。一旦我们发现他，我就会用自己的双手解决他。”  
Alec意识到某种不舒服的感觉在慢慢扩大。  
我会把一切都告诉你父亲，并让所有人保持警惕。从现在起，你将全天候受到保护。您再也不会独自一人收到威胁了。”  
肠道里的感觉在进一步扩大，他心跳加快。Alec不想因为这次夜间行刺而受到如此多的限制。他不想让其他人知道有人试图杀死他，他绝对不希望把刺客的生命置于危险之中，即使他可能被杀死。Alec转了转眼睛，现在他已经开始为刺客担心。他怎么了？他是疯了吗？  
“Jace，我可以理解你想尽一切办法保护我，但是除了我们之外，我也不想让任何人知道这一件事。”  
Jace转过身，困惑地看着他。什么”  
“我不想让你告诉我父亲这件事。我不认为他能承受他的儿子在某个疯子的黑名单上的打击。他的病已经使他虚弱不堪了。如果他知道这件事，他将更加虚弱。我不想这样”  
“那么你认为我们应该怎么做呢？你想继续好像是什么都没发生一样，希望他们不会再尝试刺杀了吗？”Jace难以置信地问。“Alec，他们为此工作委派了一名刺客，该刺客是Bayang Hitam（暗影）的成员。这是伊德里斯最危险的刺客联盟之一。不管是谁，我会杀死他或她的”  
“我知道，Jace。我知道与这个秘密组织有关的所有事。每个人都知道。这是一个已经存在了数百年的组织。没有人知道其成员的身份。他们神秘而危险，总是准备完成肮脏的上层社会的商业事务。” 小时候，他听过的所有关于刺客联盟的故事都充斥着阴谋与焦虑。他几乎相信这个组织只是一个传说。直到昨晚。  
“不过......这个秘密只能有我们两个人知道。只要你留在我身边，他们第二次尝试刺杀的机会就会大大减少。”  
Jace说：“我希望你是对的，尽管我不认同......我认为保守秘密是有风险的。”  
“求你了，”Alec哀求道，就像他恳求刺客让他们再见面一样。  
几分钟的沉默过后。“好吧，”Jace最终同意了。 ”“但前提是我们能控制整个局势。 如果有什么危及你的生命的事情发生，我会毫不犹豫地采取适当的措施来保护你，尽管这意味着我会把这一切告诉你的家人。”  
“我没意见，”Alec回答。他知道他不能再为难Jace了。 尤其当他的保镖一心想保护他是时。 Jace会做任何事情来保障他的安全。  
Alec揉揉他的太阳穴，脉搏不安地暴动着。 Jace是对的。 委托刺客联盟的人不惜一切代价要置他于死地。Alec咽喉，试图平静他的神经，他十分矛盾。一方面，他希望自己永远也看不到暗影中的任何一名刺客，祈祷昨晚的事不会再发生，但另一方面，他又发自内心地希望自己能再次见到那名金绿色眼睛的神秘刺客，因为他想再次感受到那难以置信的柔软嘴唇。Alec在内心咒骂自己。哦，是的，他绝对疯了。Alec非常肯定。


	3. 第3章：Blood Oath 血誓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作： https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

Magnus迫使自己移动身体到下一处，他赤足下的地板咯吱作响。从深夜开始，他一直严格地训练，精确地重复暗杀协会秘术的一招一式。在高强度的训炼下，他的肌肉酸痛地颤抖和发烫。他急促地呼吸，他的心脏在他的胸口狂跳不止，汗水沿着他的太阳穴滴落到黑木地板上。虽然他从小就经常训练，但是今天他的身体却在为时数小时的训练勉强支撑。Magnus欣然接受疼痛，这使他从昨晚的失败中分散了注意力，虽然仅仅是断断续续的。  
当他平稳地穿过房间时，他的思绪又回到了昨晚——当他逃离公爵的公寓后，他在Idris首都空荡无人的街道晃荡了许久，尝试理清公爵卧室里发生的事情。黑夜的暗影笼罩着他。他想知道为什么自己失败了而不是完成他的任务，与此同时他又不断地回想起那个不可思议的吻。他因相信自己的直觉而有所犹豫，这正是他放弃夺走Alexander·Lightwood生命的原因。只有当Magnus确保对得到痛苦的解决直到时，刺客才在清晨回到父亲的家中。  
由于精疲力竭，浑身湿透，他冲进房间后脱下湿哒的衣服，一头倒在床上，他的头几乎没有碰到柔软的枕头，陷入了无梦的睡眠。Magnus本希望他能在第二天早上忘记亲吻的记忆，但是他一睁开眼，他又回忆起公爵的卧室，再次体味到Alexander·Lightwood的嘴唇紧贴着他的嘴唇。他沮丧地拖着审图下床，吃了一顿简单的早餐，然后前往训练室，希望通过更艰苦的训练来抑制自己对这位年轻公爵的回忆。  
几小时后，他从一声轻咳中回过神来。Magnus熟练地按顺序完成了最后一个练习，转身向门口走去。他父亲的助手Dot正站在训练室的入口，等待他完成训炼。她穿着规定的正式黑色衣服。虽然她不是接受委托的刺客，但她知道家族秘密，她在后台监督和管理着父亲的生意。  
Magnus走到她身旁，抓起了他留在门口边的小长凳上的毛巾。  
“嘿，Dot，怎么了？” Magnus用毛巾擦干脸上的汗水，声音模糊。尽管他已经知道答案，但Dot几秒钟才证实了自己的疑虑。  
“你的父亲想在办公室见你。”  
Magnus深深地叹气。他知道自己无法避免与父亲交谈，但他希望他有更多的时间，起码等到父亲召见他的几小时之后。通常，他们只会在夜幕降临后的几个小时内讨论与委托有关的问题，他们在白天是受人尊敬的Bane家族和Edom的统治者，在夜晚他和他的父亲便是the Bayang Hitam的刺客。当黑夜笼罩着Idris时，Magnus以“暗影”为伪装成为Ajan Hitam，引起Idris公民以及整个世界的恐惧。  
Magnus试图抑制他内心的焦虑，但不安渐渐在内心酝酿。因为他的父亲比他希望的更早要求与他会见，这给他带来麻烦。Magnus再次叹息。他确信自己失败的消息已经传到了父亲耳畔，因为作为暗杀协会和Edom的领袖，Asmodeus Bane到处都有耳目。无论什么都不会长期隐藏。  
  
“你还好吗，Magnus？” 但他没有回应时Dot问道。  
Magnus坐在长椅上，把毛巾缠在脖子上。他向前倾身，手肘抵在大腿上，双手悬空在双腿之间。  
“我昨晚的任务失败了”他低声说，担心他的父亲会随时出现在训练室。  
Dot惊呼，“这怎么可能？你以前从未任务失败过。”  
Magnus因她的话而猥琐。她是对的。自从他正式成为暗杀协会的一员以来，他已经成功执行了他们分配给他的所有任务，但是昨晚他没有按照命令杀死Alicante公爵。这是他第一次失败。他清楚地明白这会给他造成麻烦。  
“这次感觉不对劲。我不能杀死他。” Magnus解释道。  
“我希望你能说服你父亲。”   
“我也希望如此，Dot。” Magnus低声说。  
他听到她的脚步声渐近，几秒钟后，她的手放在他的肩膀上。他没有抬头，而是握住她的手，轻轻地捏了一下。Dot是他人生里唯一的朋友。除了父亲，她是他唯一信任的人。  
双重身份阻碍他结交任何真正的朋友。他总是小心翼翼，确保没有人能发现他的第二身份。否则意味着他们必须以死封口。Magnus愁肠百结，想起自己经常孑孓一人，他很想找一个可以与他分享生活中所有秘密并能向他们倾诉他的恐惧和担忧的人。  
“我会告诉你父亲你会很快见他。不要拖太长时间。你了解他多么讨厌被迫等待。”  
当Dot离开训练室时Magnus点头，独自沉溺在自己的不悦中。Magnus感到疲倦，他上楼回到房间，走进淋浴间，洗尽了他训练时的汗水。  
之后，他穿上了Dot穿的那件正式服装：宽松的黑色裤子，由相同材料制成的贴身束腰外衣，悬挂着小刀的皮带和黑色皮靴。最后，他戴上了护身符，精细的印记绕在他的脖子上。他脱下有连帽黑色外套，只有在晚上执行任务时他才会穿它。  
Magnus也没有像平时一样化妆，因为他知道父亲不喜欢这样。没有化妆作为他的保护伞，Magnus十分的脆弱和不安，但是他不想冒着父亲发怒的风险。他不得不向父亲解释杀死Alicante 公爵是个错误的选择，他希望他用涉想的解决方法能够说服他的父亲。  
看了一眼镜子里的自己，确保他衣着整洁，他才离开卧室与父亲会见。他们所居住的庄园很大，因此Magnus花了几分钟才到达他父亲在west wing大楼的对面的办公室。他沿着长廊迈着坚定沉稳的步伐，停在了办公室的门口。  
他站在门口许久，集中心神，戴上了他在假扮Ajam Hitam时使用的冷血面具。Magnus完美地塑造这一形象。对于每个人而言，他似乎总是自信满满，泰然自若动心，但是他清楚地了解自己，不安惶恐总是被自己藏匿在内心深处的某个地方。他的心脏剧烈地跳动。在敲开父亲办公室的大门前，他深吸了一口气。  
几秒钟过后，他才听到了父亲的声音。  
“进来吧。”  
尽管父亲的话在门外听起来沉闷模糊，但它们散发着Magnus很少能从其他人身上察觉到的不怒自威。刺客打开门，走进父亲的办公室。他径直走到房间中间，余光看不见Dot的身影，但他不敢转头看向她。相反，他目光下垂，单膝跪地。  
  
他再等了几分钟后，父亲才开口说话。霎时，Magnus就意识到年长的男人怒不可遏，因为Asmodeus让某人等待的时间越长，他的心情就越糟糕。  
“平身， Ajan。” 等了很久Asmodeus说道。  
Magnus遵循父亲的命令起身，他挺直腰背和肩膀，双臂环在身后。他仰头注视着父亲。父亲庄严地正坐在巨大的书桌后盯着Magnus，脸上没有显露任何情绪变化。其他人看到父亲这样都会推测没什么大事将会发生，但Magnus更了解他的父亲。他直视着父亲的眼睛，注意到父亲眼中涌动的危险火花。哦，没错，他的父亲不仅生气了，还几乎是发怒穿冠。  
“我在听（你的解释）” Asmodeus最后说道，除此之外再无他言。他冷静的声音掩饰了他内心的愤怒。果然，他的父亲已经知道了。Magnus的直觉得到了证实。  
“我没达到你的期望，Tuan”Magnus以正式称谓以示对父亲职位的崇高敬意。“Alec· Lightwood还活着。”  
他不再说话。对他的行为他没有任何借口，没有任何道歉，没有任何乞求。他的父亲只会十分不解。Magnus曾经犯过一次这样的错误，并且发誓自己永不再犯。  
他父亲缄口不言，整个房间里弥漫着沉重的寂静。Magnus度秒如年，他站在桌前，等着父亲开口。当 Asmodeus终于说话时，言语像冰冷的刀刃划破寂静。  
“自组织成立以来，Bayang Hitam从未失败过。一次都没有！而我的儿子，令人生畏的Ajan Hitam拥有多年的训练和经验，怎么会在如此简单的任务中失败了？Alec· Lightwood居然还活着？请向我解释！！！” 他的父亲猛然用拳头砸向书桌，向他强调每一个单词(stressing every single word 有点难意译)。  
Magn即使us用尽所有自制力都很难让他在父亲的呵斥中故作镇定，但他还是成功做到了。年轻的刺客等了一会儿，以确保父亲在他回答问题前不会继续讲话。Magnus小心的组织语言，希望平息父亲的怒火。他希望他可以向父亲解释他昨晚做出了正确的抉择。  
“您教育我，成为刺客并不意味着仅仅因为有人命令我们就毫无理由地杀人。除此之外，您还教会了我，作为Bayang Hitam，我们只献身于挽救他人的生命并且遏制更大的邪恶。我们只会杀害那些恶贯满盈的人。” Magnus深吸了一口气。他知道下一句话要脱口而出了（这可能会使父亲更加生气），不过他必须放手一搏。他的直觉从未失误过，他希望这次也能灵验如常。  
“我们的委托人对Alicante 公爵的指控不是真的。我十分肯定。尽管我们已经收到了确凿的证据，但我相信……不，我知道Alec· Lightwood永远不可能做这样可怕的证据。我明白我手里没有任何支持我的证据而站在您面前，但您要相信我，执行我们客户的委托是错误的。”  
Magnus停下来，像昨晚看Alec· Lightwood一样直视父亲的眼睛。当他只是一个小男孩时，他就已经具备通过注视他人的眼睛来读心的能力，就像阅读一本书意一样。对他而言人心如镜，审视灵魂向他展示了他需要了解某个人的一切。  
他不清楚自己是怎么做到的，但是直到今天他的能力都没有让他失望，他的父亲赞赏他的特殊天赋。因为深知这一点，Magnus才鼓起勇气继续说下去。因为他要对父亲说的话不仅联系着Alec· Lightwood的生死，还有他自己，如果他这次的直觉出错的话。  
  
“昨晚我看到Alec· Lightwood的灵魂，它是纯粹无暇，与众不同的。因此，我以我的生命担保公爵的清白，同时我会保护他。如果我错了，对他的指控是确凿的，我将亲自用双手杀死他来完成任务。如果我做错了，我会在您的手中结束自己的生命，Tuan。”  
Magnus听到Dot屏住呼吸，但他忽视了他。刺客 沉重地咽喉，闭上了眼睛。几秒钟后，他再次睁开双眼时，他的父亲站起身来，在桌后左右踱步，用自己的手杖支撑着自己。Magnus知道，由于天气潮湿，父亲的旧伤又复发了，他走近Magnus，注视着他的眼睛，试图寻找真相。  
“所以，你是在告诉我，你的直觉阻止了你杀死这个人？” Asmodeus质疑道。  
“是的，父亲。我的禀赋使我做出了这个决定，”Magnus确认道。  
父亲严肃地凝视着他的眼睛。几分钟过去了，他们俩仍然一动不动，一言不发。Magnus迫使自己注释着父亲。  
“好吧” Asmodeus最终说道。“我相信你的决定。”  
Magnus渐渐松了口气。他意识到自己一直绷紧着神经。他忍耐在裤子上擦拭手汗的冲动。  
“他看到你的脸了吗？”   
Magnus希望他现在的欺骗能力不会在这是弃他而去，因为他现在必须向父亲撒谎。Asmodeus不知道公爵见过他，否则，他会马上迫使Magnus去执行任务。他们不允许组织外的任何人知道成员的真实身份。那是最重要的规定。Magnus快速悄然地祈祷，Alec没有向任何人提及他的秘密。  
“没有，Tuan。他没看见我的脸。”  
他的父亲点点头，这使Magnus放松了神经。他成功了！他的父亲相信他了。  
“我给您十三天时间，来得到证明公爵无辜的必要证据。一天也不会多了。如果您不能证明Alec· Lightwood那时是清白的，我会……”他的父亲没有继续说下去，但他不需要再说了。Magnus知道他父亲想告诉他什么。万一他没有及时得到证据，他的父亲会亲手杀死他。  
Magnus拿起匕首，划破右掌。燃烧的伤口立即鲜血迸出。他的父亲理解他的行为，毫不犹豫地向Magnus伸出了自己血腥的手。他们紧握着彼此的手。他们建立了契约（军令状），只有成功或死亡才能解除这个血誓。  
Magnus试图从父亲的手中收回他的手，但父亲拉紧了他的手，将他拉得更近了。但父亲弯腰靠近Magnus时，他惊讶地看着他的父亲。  
“我希望我儿子知道他在做什么。”他低声说，只有Magnus能听见他的话。 Asmodeus转身朝他的书桌走去，没有再看Magnus一眼。  
刺客被打发走了。当Magnus迅速离开父亲的办公室时，他能感觉Dot正凝视着他。  
他真的希望他知道自己在做什么。他必须相信自己的直觉和天赋将一如既往地帮助他。


	4. 第四章：May I have the dance 我能邀请你跳这支舞吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：   
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作：  
>  https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

“你父亲呢?”Jace问道，坐在豪华轿车的后座，紧邻着他。  
Alec用眼角的余光注视着他最好的朋友，那人正微微垂头，全神贯注地盯着他膝盖上的平板电脑。在过去的几个小时里，Jace收集了一份列有可能嫌疑人名字的名单。尽管Alec想忽视这个话题，但是他知道Jace不会就此罢休，除非他们至少讨论一次这个清单。  
“不，Jace。我可以为我父亲担保，他与此事无关。”Alec转身面对Jace，保镖紧张地摆弄着电容笔。  
“Alec，我们应该把每个人都考虑在内，尽管一开始这似乎有些牵强。”Jace抬起头，回应他的注视。  
“我父亲病重卧床了好几个星期，你知道的，他甚至不能清晰地思考。他没有任何条件去策划谋杀计划。把他从名单上删掉。他不是幕后黑手。他不可能是的。”  
Jace呼了一口气，但Alec欣然地注意到，Jace正在遵循自己的指示，把父亲的名字从名单上划去。Alec靠在软垫的座位上，再次望向车窗外，观察这座城市。  
太阳已经西沉了，Alec家乡的明亮灯光在他们身边忽隐忽现，一片朦胧。Alicante 不仅是Idris的首都（Idris是欧洲中部的一个由五个公国组成的小国），同时也是Alec统治了五个月的公国。  
正常情况下，他只有在父亲去世后才能继承这个爵位，但由于Robert Lightwood一病不起，Alec只能同意过早地继承父亲的衣钵。他毫不犹豫地辞去了在纽约的工作，回到了自己的祖国。在他的家族圈和Idris最杰出的人物的见证下举行了一个小型而庄严的仪式后，Alec开始了他作为公爵的新生活。他定期探访公共机构，参加活动，尽力解决公国居民的各种问题，并出席每周一次的理事会会议。此外，作为公爵，他时不时在上流社会定期的节日庆祝趴上露面也是很重要的，这就是他和Jace今晚要去参加其中一个庆祝活动的原因。  
他们将在那里与Alec的妹妹Isabelle会面，与Alec相比，Isabelle更喜欢参加这样的活动。  
他们将在那里与Alec的妹妹Isabelle会面，与Alec相比，Isabelle更喜欢参加这样的活动。  
“名单上的下一个是谁?”沉默片刻后，Alec问道。  
“Valentine Morgenstern，Renwick公爵，”Jace立即回答。  
除了Lightwoods，Morgensterns 家族是Idris最古老的家族之一，它在该国西部拥有最大的公爵领地，部分地区覆盖着茂密的森林。自从Valentine Morgenstern回到Idris后，Alec只见过他几次面，坦白说，他并不怎么喜欢伦威克公爵。Valentine Morgenstern太自命不凡了，他的血管里流淌着自视清高的血液，Alec不喜欢这样。  
Alec叹了口气，示意Jace继续叙述。  
Jace说出了名单上的下一个（嫌疑对象）。”Asmodeus Bane和Jem Carstairs公爵”Alec若有所思地蹙眉，思索这些家族中的哪一个会从他的早逝中获利。  
Alec无法真正估量Asmodeus Bane的品行。他最后一次见到公爵是在他被授予Alicante公爵爵位的典礼上，当时他们交谈甚浅。Edom公爵在离Alicante不远的豪宅里过着与世隔绝的生活，没有参加任何活动，甚至没有出席理事会会议。  
国王Jem，Idris的现任统治者，拥有Idris东部的小公爵领地Adamant。在三个月后的下一次权力交接之前，他将继续坐在王位上。而目前的七年任期即将结束，王位将被移交给下一个家族，即交接给Alec掌权。但是Alec认为Jem Carstairs不会派人去谋杀他。这个人日薄西山，平易近人，Alec无法想象他是刺杀他的幕后黑手。  
“最后，还有我的哥哥Will，”Jace说，把Alec从思绪中拉了出来。  
“不，我也不相信这会牵连到你哥哥，尽管从统治者的角度来看，他怀有最合理充分的动机。”  
“你的意思是，这太昭然若揭了?”  
Alec点头表示同意。万一他遭遇不测，Jace的家族将成为继他之后的下一个王位继承人。  
“你的名单上还有谁，Jace?”  
“嗯，还有很多其他的家族，他们也值得怀疑，但他们只是下层贵族:Belcourt, Santiago, Vérac, Fairchild,。这只是其中的几个。”  
Alec沮丧地用右掌揉着脸。这就像在永无止境地绕圈。他们怎么才能找到幕后黑手呢？  
“不用说，Idris的其他人。原则上，每个人都要考虑在内。我们怎么知道这是出于政治动机的行为？我是说，把我扫地出门对他们有什么好处？自治Idris意味着他们必须消灭五个公国的所有家族，”Alec边想边说。  
“嗯......”Jace同意道，“你还有什么让你心烦意乱的情人没向我坦白吗?”  
“还没有?”  
Alec哼了一声，恼怒地暼了一眼他最好的朋友。  
“什么?”Jace问道，“你显然不知道一个人在爱情上能做出什么荒唐事来。”  
“以你的经验之谈，哈?”Alec问道，怀疑地扬起眉毛。  
在Jace回答他的问题之前，轿车停了下来，车门被打开了。Alec下了车，在豪华轿车旁等着Jace。不到五秒钟，他最好的朋友就站在他身边。  
“Alec，你知道我是你的保镖，我对你的安全负有责任，对吧?”  
Alec有点困惑地看着Jace。“嗯，是吗?”  
“好吧，好吧，那么下次在你下车之前先看看周围的情况，或者让我扫视一下人群。”  
Alec能感觉到一阵微醺的热气爬上脸颊。  
“对不起，我没想到，”Alec低声轻语。  
Jace朝Alec点点头，示意他可以安全地离开了，并让Alec走在他前面，Jace密切地注视着人群和周围环境。  
在摄影师闪烁的灯光和相机嗡嗡作响的声响的欢迎下，他和Jace走在通往国王豪宅入口的红地毯上。来自世界各地的记者都站在左右两侧的防护带后，希望能拍到这些精英贵宾的独家照片。Alec不理会媒体像雨点般投射在他身上的问题，迈着矫健的步伐走向入口。  
当他们终于进入大楼时，Alec松了一口气。哦，Alec多么希望呆在家里，躺在沙发上休息，读一本引人入胜的书籍，但相反，他今晚将不得不忍受Idris贵族社会那些势利攀附的举止。这次国王亲自邀请了他，也就是说，除非他处于弥留之际，否则他别无选择，只能参加舞会。此外，这是野一个很好的机会，看看不知名的刺客是否会在这里。也许他们寻找的那个人会因为没有充分考虑就行动而引起一些不必要的注意;Jace至少希望如此。  
在侍者（conférecier翻译不来，搜出来是信使，但显然不符语境）宣布了他们的名字之后。Alec走进舞厅，Jace紧随其后。对Alec来说，那些几个世纪以来的传统有点过时了，但是Idris社会的上层人士喜欢这种高贵的礼仪。Alec目不转睛地注视着人群。他比目前的大多数客人都高，这给了他一个很好的观察角度和机会。国王还没有来，他只有在所有被邀请的客人都到场后才会出现。  
“好了，好戏开始了，”Jace低声说道，这样只有Alec能听见他的话。Alec悄悄地翻了白眼。他们毫不犹豫地混杂在其他客人中。

***

Magnus站在舞池边，浅尝着香槟。当他观察眼前的人群时，嘴唇上的烈酒刺痛着他。他认识他们中的大部分人，到处寻找一个个人新面孔，但是今天他对结识新朋友或者和朋友聊天没有任何兴趣。今天，他只是为了一个人来到这里。  
“你到底有没有在听我说话，Magnus?”  
“对不起，亲爱的，我有点心烦意乱。你说什么?”Magnus说，他转过身来面对站在他身边的Camille，Camille离他太近了。她把身体压得更靠近他，把左手放在他的上臂上。这对他来说太亲密了，他尽可能不引人注意地从她身边走开，拉长了他们之间的距离。幸运的是，她没有注意到，在确定他在倾听之后，她继续喋喋不休。  
“我听说 Alexander Lightwood公爵今天可能会出席。”  
“你听起来很怀疑，他为什么不来呢?”  
Camille回答说:“公爵并不经常参加舞会。说实话，我不明白为什么。参加这样一个节日舞会总是那么令人兴奋，不是吗?”  
“嗯......”Magnus哼哼着，几乎没有认真听Camille在说什么。曾经有一段时间，他全神贯注地听Camille说的每一个字，像海绵吸收水一样汲取每一个故事。但这个阶段已经结束了好几个月。Magnus幸运地想。  
“而且，他只对男人感兴趣。你能想象吗?这太不自然了。”  
“我想你找错人了，Camille。你知道，我是双性恋。”  
“我知道，虽然你时不时地和男人一起玩，但这并不意味着你不会履行你的职责。”  
Magnus扬起一条眉毛，面露困惑。“你想告诉我什么?”  
“别装傻，Magnus。你会和一个女人结婚，生下一个继承你头衔的人。这是 AlexanderLightwood做不到的。”  
“听说过收养吗，Camille?”Magnus难以置信地问道。  
Camille恶毒地啐了一口唾沫，厌恶地摇着头。  
“真的吗，Camille？你知道我们已经生活在21世纪了吧?”Magnus问道，转过身去，告诉她他不想再谈论这个话题了。他从眼角的余光看到Camille做了个鬼脸，露出被冒犯的表情，但一句话也没说。Magnus平静地叹了口气。他曾经发现过她的哪些优点？他不再确定了。  
正当Magnus的注意力再次集中在舞厅入口处时， Alexander Lightwood从巨大的木门走了进来，他的保镖紧随其后。他原以为公爵今晚不会一个人来，因此他打算找个机会和年轻的Alicante公爵私下谈谈。他只需要等待合适的时机。  
他一边打量着这位年轻人，一边嘴角挂着一丝微笑。他穿着黑色的晚礼服看起来很迷人，Magnus的心脏停止了跳动，随后又剧烈跳动起来。公爵用一种奇怪的方式影响了他  
这使他感到不安，但同时也唤起了他很久没有感受到的一种渴望。Magnus深深地吸了一口气，竭力使他那快速跳动的心平静下来。他必须专注于自己的任务，不能被自己的感受分心。不能再犯一次这样的错误了。

***

Alec带着妹妹来到舞池，随着一首慢歌翩然起舞，谨慎熟练地引导着妹妹从其他客人身边经过。  
“你那尊敬的丈夫怎么样了?我还没在这里见到他。倒不是说我会那么想念西蒙......”  
“这个好人得了重感冒躺在床上，这是他告诉我的。”  
“他为什么要骗你?”Alec惊讶地问道。Izzy熟练地翻了白眼。  
“如果他得了流感，我就把帽子吃了。这只是一个无伤大雅的感冒，仅此而已，但是这只小黄鼠狼只是在找不来参加舞会的借口。如果我知道他不会大吵大闹，我会抓住他的蛋蛋，把他拖到这里来。”Izzy戏剧性地哼了一声。Alec从眼角的余光看到，有些客人已经转向他们，正在怒视着他们。  
“这么淑女的举止，Izzy。如果我们的母亲现在能听到你的话，她肯定会晕倒的。”Alec责备他的妹妹，但是他嘴角上一个勉强可见的微笑掩盖了他的话。Izzy咧嘴一笑，Alec一直很佩服妹妹开朗自信的性格。Izzy总是直言不讳。她认为说些漂亮的场面话会使她的舌头打结。此外，她发现说出自己的想法是一种解脱。这对Idris所有杰出的君主来说都是好事，他们总是表现得像是被捅了屁股一样(Izzy的原话，不是他的原话)。  
Alec转动他的妹妹，使她的红裙子优雅地绕着她的身体回旋。  
精细的施华洛世奇宝石直接织入布料中，在吊灯的光线下闪闪发光。  
“我有没有告诉过你，你今晚看起来很漂亮。其他女人都羡慕地看着你的方向，”Alec告诉她，把Izzy拉回到自己的怀抱。  
“已经说了十几遍了，”Izzy开玩笑说，“但还是谢谢你的赞美，Alec。”  
她微笑着看着他，Alec很高兴看到妹妹这么开心。他最后一次旋转她结束了舞蹈。依照礼仪，当Izzy深深地行屈膝礼时，他鞠了一躬。他们离开舞池去吃点心，回到Jace身边，但他们并没有走远，只走了几步时，就有人从后面接近了他们。  
“打扰一下，小姐，你介意我和你的哥哥跳一支舞吗?”一个低沉柔和的声音问道。Izzy迅速转过身来，Alec还没来得及反应。  
“Magnus！近来可好？很高兴今晚在这里见到你。”Izzy友好地拥抱了这个男人，而Alec则躲在后面，等着Izzy把他正式介绍给她的朋友。另一个人看起来很眼熟，但Alec不确定他以前在哪里见过他。  
这位是Magnus Bane勋爵是Edom公爵Asmodeus Bane的儿子。我想你还没有机会见到他。”  
Alec向另一个人伸出了手，另一个人毫不犹豫地接过了手。  
“很高兴见到你，Bane勋爵，”Alec说着，给以另一个人友好的微笑。但当Alec突然意识到站在他面前的是谁时，微笑僵在了他的嘴唇上。Alec感觉有人在他胸口狠狠地击打了一拳。他的脉搏开始加快，呼吸渐渐急促。站在他面前的那个人不是别人，正是他的刺客。  
Alec试图掩饰他内心的混乱不安，他的目光游离在另一个人的身体上。昨天晚上，Alec认为那个刺客穿着黑色的束腰外衣和裤子很好看，他只能说他今天看起来美得令人窒息。Magnus·贝恩当时穿着深绿色的裤子和一件合身的同色燕尾服。袖子上绣着金色的装饰品，给刺客的晚礼服增添了一份奢华。它们与画着黑色的睫毛膏和眼影的金绿色的眼睛相得益彰。Alec从来没有想到在男人脸上化妆会那么美艳。  
Alec抬起了眼睛，他们的目光又对上了。他看到刺客的眼睛里闪烁着愉快的光芒，他的脸颊变得暖和起来，一丝红晕掠过脸颊，但Alec没有移开目光，紧盯着另一个人的目光。  
他们一句话也没说，两只手紧紧握在一起，接触到了Magnus的皮肤时，Alec的皮肤感觉像着火了一样。  
“你没事吧，Alec?”他妹妹带着一丝担忧的语气问道。  
“对不起，Izzy，你说什么?”Alec问道，转过身去面对他的妹妹。就在这时，Alec意识到他仍然握着刺客的手，他马上松开了手。  
“哦，没什么，”Izzy回答。她的目光徘徊在他和Magnus之间，脸上露出心领会神的笑容。“我去拿些点心。一起玩得开心。”她向他们眨眨眼，然后消失在其他客人中间。Alec转向他身边的刺客。  
“我可以邀请你跳这支舞吗?”Magnus问道，又把手伸向Alec。  
Alec没有回答，而是抓住递过来的手，让人把他拖到舞池里跳下一支舞。Alec能感觉到其他客人在看他，但这丝毫没有影响到他。每个人都知道他是个同性恋，而Alec并没有因此而感到羞耻。他为自己能够出柜而感到自豪，并且毫不犹豫地表现出来。  
Magnus把他搂在怀里，他们一起跳着慢华尔兹舞。当他们的身体接触时，Alec的脊椎一阵颤抖，但他忽视了这种感觉，试图保持头脑清醒。  
“ 好吧，Bane勋爵......”  
“请叫我Magnus。这种形式化的说法对谈话来说很有建设性，不是吗?”Magnus打断了他的话。  
Alec困惑地看了对方一会儿。在他们的社交圈里，Alec比Magnus高一等，只要他的父亲还在统治着埃多姆公国，就会让地位更高的人用名字偏差互相交谈，这种事情从未得到批准，也闻所未闻。  
“好吧，Magnus......我应该害怕你会在这里杀了我吗?就在国王和Idris贵族的眼前?””Alec问道，压低了声音，只有Magnus听得见他在说什么。  
“在公共场合杀死一个被成百上千人包围的人，这将是一种全新的体验，但事实并非如此。谢谢你。这不是我的风格。”Magnus回答说，一点声音也没有。Alec稍微低了一下头，以便更好地理解刺客所说的话。檀香的香味扑鼻而来。  
“那你想要什么，Magnus?”  
刺客抬起头，直视着他的眼睛。他的凝视如此强烈，就像看穿他的灵魂一般，以至于Alec立刻迷失了方向，淹没在那双金绿色的眼睛里，使他想起了林恩湖的森林;时间仿佛完全停止了。他们的脸现在离得很近，只有几英寸的距离，Alec只需稍微低一下头，他们的嘴唇就会碰到一起，但刺客接下来的话打断了这一时刻，使Alec回到了现实中。  
“我不想杀你，再也不想了。我想拯救你的性命， Alexander。”


	5. 第五章：Do you trust me? 你相信我吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 译者有话说：①很抱歉我又一次拖更了（来自正在备考加空闲时间狂刷剧的某个懒惰佛系业余译者）②自从在随缘刷到一篇讨论雷点的帖子，我就有点慌张（总觉得自己无意识下写了踩了大部分人的雷点）如果小可爱发现文中过分雷的文字，请务必告诉我（；例如，过分娘化，矫揉造作，的地得不分，用词不当......）③谢谢所有点开的小可爱!!!!!  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

正文：  
Alec惬意地靠在扶手椅柔软的皮革上，转动着他的肩膀来放松他紧张的背肌。他的额头几乎疼痛了一整天。疼痛感虽然一直持续，但现在已经稍微减轻，这使得Alec放松下来。当他心不在焉地注视着卧室的暗处时，他差点忍不住打了一个哈欠。  
一轮圆月隐藏在乌云之后，皎洁的月光穿透厚厚的云层，洒满他的卧室，在他卧室裸露的墙上投射出诡异的阴影。  
在过去的五个月里，Alec没有尝试去装饰他公寓的房间，他只买了最基本的物品和生活必需品。毕竟他迟早会永远地离开这栋公寓。Alec在他父亲去世的那一天会搬回家里，但在那之前，他将一直住在这里，这令他父亲十分沮丧。  
一想到他的父亲，童年的回忆在他的脑海里不断翻涌。那时，Alec经常感到压抑。他和父亲的关系一直十分紧张。在他15岁生日向父母坦白他对女孩不感兴趣只喜欢男孩后，他们之间的关系变得更加糟糕。尽管Robert Lightwood不情愿地承认他的大儿子是同性恋，但他不止一次地表明自己对此一点也不满意。  
幸运的是，他的母亲Maryse和妹妹Isabelle一直确信他不需要为任何事情感到羞耻。她们的支持帮Alec树立了正视自己性向的自信心和自豪感，他甚至在家人的理解后将此公诸于世。这也帮助他经受住了与Jace同军的五年兵役的考验，履行了他们的悠久传统。但是当他达到法定年龄时，他离开了他的祖国，摒弃了所有死板严格，毫无通融的传统。  
Alec记忆犹新——就在他21岁生日的几天后，他移民北美的决定引起了“轩然大波”。一个出身于五个公国之一的家族成员匆忙离开他们的国家去其他地方生活的情况寥寥无几，但Alec从来不在乎贵族社会的流言蜚语和他们陈旧腐败的思想。他只想过自己的生活。  
尽管Alec离开了祖国，他仍然忠于家族，履行自己的义务。他定期去看望母亲和姐姐，并参加Idris最重要的活动。  
六个月前，他的母亲带着一种悲伤的哭腔打电话告诉他：他的父亲的身体随着时间的流逝越来越虚弱，已经没有能力来管理公爵的事务了。因此Alec毫不犹豫地搬回Idris。他突然归国并没有引发热议，人们只是在周围偷偷地谈论他，但没有人敢在公开场合指控他离开七年之久后突然回国继承爵位。  
在过去的几个月里，Alec证明了他不仅有能力完成Alicante公爵的工作，而且十分得高效可靠。渐渐地，贵族成员们接受了他回到他们的圈子里。尽管如此，他们中的一些人仍然在悄悄地议论着他的性取向，但Alec尽量不理睬他们。  
他的思绪又回到现实。一想起今天和Magnus共舞，他的嘴角泛不禁起一丝慵懒的微笑。Alec十分享受支舞，他几乎希望这一刻永远不要结束。他们同意在晚点谈论前一天晚上的敏感问题，以免被国王的数百名客人听到。因此，他们只是谈论些无关紧要的话题。Magnus告诉他了一些关于其他贵族家庭的趣闻。Alec已经很久没有像今晚那样开怀大笑了。有一段时间，他甚至忘记了Magnus是一名职业杀手。  
Alec举起盛着半杯威士忌的玻璃杯，琥珀色的液体在他不安的摆动下来回晃动。几个小时前，他和Jace离开国王的舞会，他们只是呆在那里直到不被认为离开是无礼，这比其他大多数客人都要早得多。  
与Magnus的交谈已经是几个小时以前的事了，从那以后，Alec一直尽量睁大眼睛，不让自己睡着。  
“Magnus什么时候出现?”他又一次问自己。  
Alec伸手去拿扶手椅旁边小茶几上的遥控器来打开电视，希望这能帮助他保持清醒。而Jace正在Alec隔壁的房间里休息，为了不吵醒他，他马上调低了音量，调到刚刚够他能听请发生了什么为止。Alec随意地浏览频道，最后选择了一家新闻电视台。一个年轻的金发女郎正在播报新闻。Alec听她讲了几分钟，但尽管他强打精神，他还是在新闻播音员柔和声音的催眠下耷拉沉重的眼皮睡着了。  
Alec不知道是什么让他从睡梦中惊醒，可能是那个年轻女人困恼的语气吧？还是有种被监视的感觉？当他睁开眼睛，他看到一个黑色的身影正站在他身边，几乎要靠在他的身上。  
Alec还没清醒过来时，一只手就捂住了的嘴巴，抑制住了从他嘴里传来惊恐的声音。他的心脏停止跳动几秒钟后就猛烈震动，比以往都要跳得剧烈。  
“是我， Alexander。”一个低沉而熟悉的声音说道。  
当Alec辨认出Magnus的声音时，他如释重负。几秒钟后，刺客收回了他的手，挺直了腰背。  
“天，Magnus!你真把我吓坏了，”Alec颤抖着说。  
“好吧，我请求你的原谅， Alexander。那不是我的本意。”  
Alec眨了几下眼睛，以减轻眼睛的疲劳。他注意到他的威士忌现在就放在旁边的茶几上，但是他不记得曾经把它放在那里。  
“现在几点了?”Alec问道，他仍然感到头晕目眩，昏昏欲睡。  
“现在是凌晨三点。”Magnus坐在Alec对面的扶手椅上。Alec注意到刺客仍然穿着他那件晚礼服，猜测Magnus是直接从舞会上来到他的公寓的。  
“你是怎么悄无声息地进来的?”Alec很好奇。  
“行业机密。”Magnus回答道，羞涩地向他眨了眨眼睛。  
“当然。”Alec面无表情地翻了一个白眼。当他拿起遥控器要关掉电视时，但Magnus挥起右手阻止了他。Alec奇怪地挑了挑眉毛，但没说什么，然后把注意力集中到新闻播报员身上，她正皱着眉头，脸上带着略微焦虑的表情看着镜头。  
“......根据我们刚从警方得到的消息，不幸的是，嫌疑犯已经逃离了现场。同样，他们没有在现场留下任何可以帮助辨认凶手的证据。警方告诉我们，他们已经把受害者带到法医那里进行进一步调查，但是受害者的身份还没有得到警方的确认。不过，我们从非官方渠道得知，受害者是一名20岁的学生，名叫Victor Aldertree......”  
Alec关掉电视机，卧室又陷入一片黑暗。他站起身来，走到床边打开床头灯，柔和的灯光照亮了整个房间。  
当Alec不急不缓地走向扶手椅时，Magnus仍然皱着眉，盯着黑色的屏风，似乎陷入了沉思。Alec坐回扶手椅上，把威士忌倒入他的酒杯，又倒进第二个酒杯里，默默地递给了Magnus其中一个酒杯。  
Magnus微微皱眉，好像忘记了Alec在那里，但刺客很快就放松了，拿起玻璃杯说了声谢谢。Magnus的戒指轻轻地敲打着玻璃，发出一种安静的叮当声，打破了他们之间的死寂。  
当Alec把玻璃杯递过去的时候，他们的手指碰到了一起，一种愉快感从他的手上传到他的手臂上，一直到他的肩膀，最后在他的后颈处消散了。这种感觉很强烈，就像几个小时前他们一起跳舞时那样。Alec盯着他的手看了几秒钟，想知道Magnus是否也有同样的感觉。他抬起头来，看到那个杀手脸上同样困惑不解的表情，意味着他也感觉到了，不管是什么。  
Alec清了清嗓子。“你认识受害者吗?”Alec问道，试图掩饰自己内心的混乱。  
“不，没有在私下见过面”Magnus说，一本正经地看着他，仍然皱着眉毛，“你呢?”  
Alec没有回答，只是摇摇头。  
“这已经是第五个受害者了。发生这样的事情真令人难过，”Magnus说道，他的声音几乎听不见。  
Alec听到一个杀手说出这样的话，难以置信地哼了一声。  
“哦，你认为我就不能为有人丧命感到同情吗?”  
“好吧，可你也杀人，杀害那些无辜的人。那我怎么能相信当有人死去时你会感到懊悔呢?”  
“你怎么知道我杀的那些人是无辜的?”Magnus问道，对Alec的问题置之不理。  
“你想杀了我。我不是说我是无辜的，但我这一生中没有做过任何可以让我丧命的坏事。”  
“嗯， Alexander......我没有杀你，对吧?”  
Alec向后靠，啜饮着他的饮料。威士忌经典的烟熏味在他的舌尖上蔓延，液体灼烧了他的喉咙。他看着Magnus，仔细端详着他的脸。Alec惊呆了，因为刺客并没有表现出任何疲倦的迹象，也没有任何迹象表明天色已晚。恰恰相反，Magnus的造型一直保持完美，他的妆容完好无损，他的眼睛里熠熠生辉的星光表明他现在完全清醒。他是怎么做到的？Alec很想知道。  
Magnus突然优雅地站起身来，默默地走到窗前，Alec几乎被威士忌呛住了。这个男人像猫一样敏捷灵活，Alec不知道Magnus是否能在床上保持这种优雅。Alec感觉到一种奇怪的火热在他体内扩散，他希望这种突如其来的欲望不会在他的脸上表现出来。但是当他看到Magnus嘴角上愉快的笑容，Alec不能肯定他是否表现出这种欲望。  
“好吧，”Alec沉默了一会儿，又清了清嗓子。“谁会这么希望我‘英年早逝’，甚至会委派一名刺客?”  
“你一开口就问了一个我无法回答的问题。”  
“为什么不能回答呢?”Alec惊讶地问。  
“这很简单，我不知道他们的名字。”  
Alec怀疑地皱起眉头。“你觉得我会相信你吗?”  
Magnus耸耸肩膀，好像要让Alec明白他不在乎Alec是否相信他。刺客背对着Alec，双手交叉放在背后，就像Jace一直做的那样。  
“我们的身份是最大的机密，我们通常会不惜一切代价保护它。我们给予客户同样的特权。”  
Alec用右肘靠在扶手上，转动着手中的酒杯。“你至少能告诉我为什么有人希望我死吗?”  
听到这个问题，Magnus感到一阵局促不安，但他尽量不去理会。  
“你对满月谋杀案了解多少?”Magnus没有回答这个问题。  
“嗯，五个月来，21岁以下的年轻人在满月的夜晚被残忍地强///奸后杀害，但他们的身体没有任何其他伤痕。目前还没有关于凶手是谁的明确线索，警方似乎只知道嫌疑犯是男性，而且只在夜间行凶。有四个受害者......不，是今晚发生了第五起谋杀案。”Alec概述道。  
“没错。这是警方掌握并与公众分享的信息。”  
Alec眯起眼睛，想问这五起谋杀案与自己有什么关系，但在他还没来得及刨根究底之前，Magnus继续说下去。  
“有些信息是警方无法获取的。”  
“那是什么?”  
“嫌疑人的身份”  
Alec猛地一震，左值身子，惊奇地盯着Magnus的背。他不喜欢这次谈话的走向，一种不愉快的想法正在他的脑海中形成。  
“那是什么意思?”Alec气喘吁吁地问道。  
“这不是很明显吗?”  
“你是说...我?”Alec瞪大眼睛。  
Magnus转过身来面对他，点了点头，直视他的眼睛。Alec感到刺客第三次看穿他的灵魂。  
“所以他们才派你来杀我？就因为有人告诉你我是凶手？你和你的同伙相信一个你根本不认识的人并且愿意杀害无辜的人？“Alec强迫自己不要提高嗓门，他不想吵醒Jace，也绝对不想让他最好的朋友发现他在和那个试图暗杀他的刺客说话。  
“那么，你是无辜的吗?”Magnus双手交叉。  
“当然，我是无辜的。我绝不会杀任何人。绝对不会。”Alec向他保证。  
“很好。”Magnus轻轻地点头。  
“你认为呢，Magnus?你认为我是无辜的吗?”  
“如果我不确定你是无辜的，我是不会停止刺杀你的。如果我不这么想，我会杀了你的。不过，我们从客户那里收到的文件里证据确凿，但......”  
“有明确的证据?”Alec用震惊地问刺客。  
“是的。”  
“你收到了什么样的证据?”Alec喘着粗气。  
Magnus没有回答，示意他安静下来。刺客离开了窗前的位置，Alec看着他竖起耳朵。他尝试辨认Magnus注意到了什么，但他什么也没听清  
“你相信我吗?”Magnus突然惊讶地眨着眼睛问Alec。  
“ Alexander，你相信我吗?”Alec没有立即回答，Magnus又重复询问。  
他的头脑还没来得及回答这个问题，他的心早已做出决定，Alec轻轻地点了点头。  
“是的，我不知道为什么，但是我的确相信你。”Alec低声说。Magnus朝他的方向走去，抓住他衬衫的领子，把他从扶手椅里拉出来时，他默不作声。  
“什么......?”Alec开口说道，但Magnus的嘴唇紧紧地贴着他的嘴，吞下了他接下来的话。  
刺客开始轻咬Alec的下唇，他坚持要Alec回吻，一团烈火在Alex的内心世界熊熊燃烧。他不知道Magnus为什么突然想吻他，但是他要求Magnus相信他因此Alec回吻了他。当Alec像Magnus吻他那样热烈地回吻他时，Magnus用胳膊搂住他的脖子。刺客把手埋在Alec的头发里，玩味地摩挲着他的头发，酥麻的刺激感使得Alex的脊椎一阵战栗。Alec把手放在Magnus的臀部，使他们的身体更加靠近。Alec感到自己的身体变得火热起来。  
Alec被这个吻吸引了注意力，没有注意到有人走进了他的卧室。当某个人大声地咳嗽时，Alec才意识到房间里不止有他们两个人，他从Magnus的嘴里抽出舌头，看到他最好的朋友站在门口，正面露惊讶地盯着他们。  
“Jace，你在这儿干什么?”Alec气喘吁吁地问道，突如其来的热气爬上了他的脸颊。Magnus仍然站在他的面前遮住他的身体，不让他的保镖看见他;这时Alec对此非常感激，因为他的身体已经有了反应，叫嚣着继续他们的接吻。  
“你是认真的吗？我在这里干什么?”Jace摇摇头，用严厉的语气问道。“Alec，我听到有人说话，还以为又有人闯进来了，”Jace犹豫地说着最后一句话。Alec知道Jace在谈论昨晚对他的刺杀计划。  
Alec怀疑地看着Jace打量Magnus。“但显然我错了，至少在盗窃方面是错的。很高兴见到你，Magnus，不过我得说，考虑到时间，这样的拜访有点不合常规。”  
“你好，Jace，”Magnus回答，，他用胳膊环抱Alec的腰，依偎在Alec身上。当Alec注意到Magnus和他一样受到这个吻的影响时，他沉重地吸了口气，用余光看到刺客脸上沾沾自喜的笑容，对方肯定知道他对自己的影响有多大。  
“好吧，既然没有人闯进来，我确信现在没有什么问题，我要回去睡觉了。嗯......你们两个继续刚刚在做的事情吧。”Jace说着，向他们挥了挥右手，尽快离开了房间。Alec盯着那扇关着的门，还没意识到刚才发生了什么事。  
“你听到他说的了吗， Alexander。让我们继续你的保镖打断的事情吧，”Magnus把手放在Alec的肩上，拉回了他的思绪。  
Magnus温暖的呼吸刺激着他脖子上的皮肤，使他的脊椎上一阵酥麻。Alec想说点什么，但那些话卡在喉咙里，他越来越难保持清醒的头脑。  
他向后退了几步，必要地在刺客和他自己之间拉开了的距离。Magnus的手从肩上垂下来，Alec听到从Magnus发出了一小声失望的叹息。  
“你知道的，是不是?你知道Jace醒了?你想让他看到我们。这是为什么?”Alec在他们之间指来指去，澄清他问的是那个吻。  
“这是最简单的解决方案。”  
“怎么说?”  
“ Alexander，外面有个连环杀手，强///奸并杀害年轻人，我不知道为什么，但是有人想陷害你成为嫌疑犯，他们想要你死。信不信由你，我曾发誓要保护你，但是，我必须证明你是无辜的，我必须尽快这么做。不管是谁向我们下达了刺杀你的命令，他都不会停手的，我相信其他人会被委派去完成我不能完成的任务。”Magnus走向Alec，拉近了他们之间的距离，他把一只手放在Alec的右臂上，似乎在安慰他。“我知道你不是凶手，我能说服我父亲相信这一点，但作为我们协会的领导者，他必须遵守规则，这意味着，如果我不能证明我们收到的证据是伪造的，我就必须履行最初的使命。我只有十三天，时间不多，所以我需要尽可能多的时间和你在一起。”  
“那就是说，你要让每个人都相信我们是......嗯......就像，在一起?”Alec犹豫地用手指拨弄着头发，背对着Magnus。“Magnus，我们今天才刚见面，所有人都会知道......我们.....不是真的，你父亲也是”  
“我会告诉他，从一开始我就想和你谈恋爱。他会相信我的。我会告诉他，我诱惑了你，使你神魂颠倒地拜倒在我的石榴裤下（爱上我）。我是说，有谁能抵挡我的魅力吗?”  
Alec翻了一个白眼，哼了一声。Magnus一定不知道他的魅力到底多深地刻入他的内心。  
“那Idris的其他人呢?还有我妹妹呢?她马上就会意识到这是假的。”  
“好吧，”Magnus轻轻地低喃着，从Alec身后用胳膊紧紧地搂着他的腰，把他温暖而精壮的身体紧贴在Alec的背上。“ Alexander，那么我们必须绝对地令人信服。”  
Alec咬着下唇，闭上眼睛，抑制住喘息。Magnus轻轻地在他的胳膊来回地抚摸着，他灵巧的手指最终滑到了胸前。尽管他的衬衫足够厚实，但是Magnus碰到Alec每一处的皮肤都在颤抖。  
“您该上床睡觉了”Magnus在他耳边低声说道，开始缓缓解开他衬衫的扣子。Alec再也抑制不住地低吟，其中夹杂着刺客沉重的呼吸声。如果Magnus再这样下去，Alec不确定他能不能活过今晚。


	6. 第六章：The agreement协定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 公爵AlecX杀手Magnus  
> 如有ooc，是我的锅。  
> 注：Magnus有一个特殊的设定：可以看见别人的灵魂，也可以主动让别人看见自己的灵魂。  
> 原作指路：   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523525  
> 英语译作： https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082907?view_full_work=true

Magnus睁开了双眼，刺眼炫目的晨光令他眼花缭乱。他马上又闭上了眼睛，嘀咕着用手捂住脸，遮挡晨光。显然，他昨晚忘了拉上窗帘，这是他通常不会犯的错误。睡醒后他开始发呆，伸展着疲惫的四肢，像猫一样在身下柔软的床垫上打滚。Magnus轻轻打了一个哈欠，他决定休息几个小时后再开始日常工作。他在黑暗中流转，陷入梦乡，他翻了个身，把脸埋在柔软的枕头里，心满意足地呼了口气。

刺客快要睡着时发现枕头上有一股陌生的味道，闻起来就像暖夏沁脾的雨滴落在苔藓遍及的森林一样，这让他想起了Alec。他猛然清醒，当他睁开眼睛时，他才意识到自己不是在自己的房间里，而是躺在Alicante公爵的床上。昨晚的回忆涌上心头。他怎么会忘了这么重要的事呢？

“你终于醒了吗?”一个低沉轻柔的声音问道。

Magnus翻过身来，眨了几下眼睛，试图让眼睛适应明亮的阳光。Alec站在床尾，低头看着他，嘴角扬起微笑，似乎被Magnus逗乐了。

“早上好，Alexander，”Magnus眯着眼睛轻哼一声，伸了伸懒腰。“几点了?”

“快11点了，”Alec回答。

“这太早了吧。”刺客哀号着，用右肘支撑起身体，审视着站在他面前的年轻公爵。Magnus眼前的“春光”简直要让他窒息了，因为他发现Alec还没穿上衣服。

显然Alec刚刚洗完澡。他的头发还是湿漉漉的，几缕黑发散在前额，他的脖子上挂着一条柔软的毛巾，他赤裸的上半身若隐若现。他的长腿被黑色紧身裤包裹，完美地塑造出他紧实精壮的肌肉。

阳光倾泻进卧室，刺客在闪光中眨了眨眼睛。Alec沐浴在明亮的光芒之中，一束金光勾勒出他的轮廓，光线沿着他的发丝散射。他看起来像个天使，Magnus心想。

刺客的目光在Alec的身体上游荡，就像他昨晚用手指摩挲Alec的身体。刺客似乎又感觉到他手指下那光滑紧实的皮肤，回想起Alec柔软的胸毛。哦，他昨晚是多么想探索公爵余下的身体，但很不幸，这并没有发生。

Alec出乎意料地制止了他，澄清说他不想进行毫无意义的性行为。Magnus刚开始感到震惊，他并不觉得Alec对他提不起性趣，相反他觉得Alec也被他吸引。尽管Magnus接受了Alec的想法，他还是睡在公爵的床上，虽然不是他所希望的那样。

想到昨晚Alec说的话，刺客平静地叹了口气。对他而言，做！爱只是一种聊以消遣的娱乐，他可以和任何他喜欢的人做！爱。他已经学会接受生活的给予，不需要深情地去享受它。至少他是这么告诉自己的。

Magnus不能与任何人建立亲密无间的情感关系，这意味着任何性行为对他来说都没有什么特别的意义。当然他并不是没有尝试过与人相爱，但是他的伴侣总是怀疑他有所隐瞒。况且不能对伴侣坦白自己比他想象的更令人烦恼。这也是他几个月前和Camille 分手的原因之一，当然还因为她的控制欲。

刺客沉浸在自己的思绪中，没有注意到公爵正在和他说话。只有当Alec在他眼前挥手，看起来面带忧虑时，Magnus才意识到Alec已经叫过他的名字好几次了。

“对不起......呃，你刚才说了什么?”

“一切都还好吧，Magnus?”

“是，......我还没彻底清醒呢。平时我在喝第一杯咖啡之前就有点失常。”Magnus边打哈欠边解释道。看到Alec被逗得咧嘴笑时，Magnus感到他的脸颊也温暖起来。

公爵摇摇头，坐在床上。Alec穿着一件与他相称的黑色毛衣，遮住了他赤裸的躯体。Magnus甚至没有注意到Alec什么时候套上了它。为什么他表现得像个没有经验的青少年，被帅哥撩得自乱阵脚？他真的需要一杯咖啡，最好越快越好。

Magnus看着Alec弯下身子套上一双黑袜子。盯着Alec的全黑套装，Magnus心想Alec穿上刺客的服饰会是什么样子。当然是惊艳迷人，就像现在一样，Magnus心想。

“我们应该为我们的计划划分更多的界限。”Alec挺直身子。

“除了禁止做！爱，你还想在规定更多的规矩吗吗?”Magnus无法掩饰他失望的语气。

Alec点头，用手指拨弄头发。操。Magnus咬着下唇，眼睛随着Alec手指的动作。用手指梳理浓密的头发是违法的，Magnus心想。

刺客咽了咽喉，压抑住想抓起年轻公爵的衣领来一场酣畅淋漓的热吻的冲动。不，他只是盯着公爵凌乱的头发而已。他一点也不觉得性感，一点也不，真的！

“Magnus，我开始担心你了。你一直在走神。你确定你没事吗?”

”对不起...嗯...是的，我已经回过神来了”

“真的吗?”

“是的。”Magnus慢慢地点头。

Alec站了起来，双臂交叉在胸前，低头看着他，怀疑地皱着眉头。

“什么?!你有没有照过镜子吗?”Magnus难以置信地问道。

刺客靠着身后的床头挺坐起来，床单从他的身上滑落，他露出了赤裸的上半身。Magnus并没有错过Alec局促吸气的嘶嘶声。刺客饶有兴趣地意识到，他并不是唯一一个受到对方吸引的人，这证实了他昨晚的印象，他确信Alec对他的反应并不是他的旖旎春梦。Magnus开始露出笑容。情况变得越来越有趣了。

“那么，Alexander，”Magnus开口说道，“你还想为我们制定什么规则?”

Magnus注意到Alec的目光在他身上停留了几秒钟，然后他开始在房间里来回踱步。

“正如我已经告诉你的，我会不惜一切代价找出幕后黑手。既然我们现在都找不到另一个更好的解决方案，而且我们突然需要呆在一起很长时间。我们将坚持我们的协议，就是说，如果我们不是独处的，我们可以做任何事情让别人相信我们是一对。”

Magnus看着眼前的景象。公爵迈着大步来回走，挥着双手强调着自己的话，然后将双手合拢在背后。他的眼睛直直地盯着地板，仿佛是要回避Magnus的目光。

“这是不是意味着我可以在别人面前吻你?”刺客接着问道。

“是的。”

“那我也可以温柔地抚摸你吗?”

“是的，这也是允许的。”

“那我可以坐在你的腿上，在你耳边轻声说些诱人的话吗?”

“不惜一切让大家相信我们的关系是真实的。”

每一次回答，Alec的嗓音都更加沙哑，他的最后一句话几乎变成了低语。当Magnus开始在脑海中把自己的话想象出一幅画面时，他咽了一口气，急忙把这个想法赶出脑袋以免身体出现任何不受控制的反应。

“那么，当我们单独在一起的时候呢?”Magnus问道。

Alec猛地顿住，转过身来面对他。

“独处时，”公爵边深吸一口气，边用右手轻揉自己的脖子。”“什么都没有了。没有亲吻，没有温存，没有诱人的话语。”

“真无聊，”Magnus咕哝着，双臂交叉在胸前，撅着嘴，盯着对面的墙，感到有点被冒犯。这时Magnus才注意到Alec的卧室里没有什么家具，几乎没什么人味。除了床，卧室里只有两把扶手椅、昨晚Alec摆放两个威士忌酒杯的小茶几和一个简单的衣橱。Magnus有点困惑，因为墙上没有私人照片，也没有家庭合影，没有任何东西可以透露公爵的私生活，这让Magnus感到不安。

“Magnus，你能穿上衣服吗?”

Magnus把目光转到Alec身上，疑惑地挑起一条眉毛。

“你为什么要我穿衣服，Alexander?”他试图使他的问题听起来尽可能天真单纯，他咬着嘴唇，以强忍他看到公爵脸颊上的红晕时嘴角上露出的笑容。

“请，”Alec恳求着，没有回答这个问题。

刺客翻了翻白眼，拉起毯子到下巴，遮住自己的身体，而非穿上衬衫。

“好点了吗?”Magnus问。

Alec点点头，坐在壁炉旁的一把扶手椅上。

“那么，既然我们已经把规矩定清楚了，请告诉我你打算如何找出幕后黑手呢?”Alec问道。

“我们从你最亲近的人开始寻找，检查你和你家人的护理人员。在接下来的几天里，你应该需要花很多时间和你的家人待在一起，我会陪在你身边，”Magnus严肃地解释道。

“我无法想象我的家人会委派人刺杀我或者我从小就认识的随从。我不认为他们中的任何人有能力做出这样的事情。”

“你会惊讶地发现，你身边最亲近的人往往最有可能是幕后黑手。”

Alec因为他的话皱了皱眉头，Magnus看得出来Alec一点也不喜欢这个主意。刺客只是希望Alec是对的，因为他知道被最亲近的人背叛是多么痛苦。

“我们每周一次的家庭聚餐将在两天后在我父亲家举行。我认为这将是我们开始行动的一个好机会。”。

“是的，没错。”Magnus同意。“我会去的。”

Alec低哼着歌，闭上眼睛，把头靠在柔软的扶手椅垫上。他们保持沉默，Magnus想知道公爵的脑子里在想什么。他看到对方皱着眉时，就趁这个机会凑近凝视Alec。哦，他多么想用手指按摩Alec的眉心来消除他的忧虑，向他保证他们会解决这个问题。

他的肚子咕咕作响，打破了死寂，把Magnus从思绪中拉了出来。

“原谅我，Magnus。我是个糟糕的主人。你现在肯定饿坏了，”Alec抱歉地从扶手椅上站起来说。“如果你想穿比昨晚礼服更舒适的衣服，请随意借用我的一些衣服。”

Magnus看着Alec不等回答就离开卧室，他盯着对方的臀部直到门被关上。刺客用手掌擦了擦脸，沮丧地叹息。他才认识Alec几天，实际上是从昨天晚上正式认识的，但是年轻的公爵在这短短的时间里，就在他精心筑起的心墙上撕开了一条裂缝，这使他感到害怕。

他必须更加小心。Alec只是一个需要他保护的人，一个被陷害的人。无论是何种感情，Magnus都不允许自己对他产生任何情愫。他只是不能让Alec占据他的心。他知道，如果他不能证明他们收到的证据是伪造的，他的父亲会强迫他完成他两天前未能完成的事情。

***

***

Alec抱着双臂靠在厨房的工作台上，等待咖啡从机器里流出。Magnus的话回荡在他脑海中，他在想他的家人或熟人中的谁可能会指控他犯下了他想不起来的“满月谋杀案”。他真的希望这个委托的客户不是他认识的人，一想到这个，他就立即紧绷喉咙。

Alec吞咽了几口，想把喉咙的异物感咽下去。尽管他本人并不认识最后一个受害者，但这件事却让他感到无休止的悲伤和愤怒。年轻的生命被毫无意义地夺走了。Alec想知道为什么嫌疑犯似乎总是以未成年男性为目标。这是纯粹的巧合还是精心的谋划？

Alec叹了口气。他祈祷警察这次能发现一些蛛丝马迹，帮助他们找到真正的嫌疑犯。他不愿想象如果Magnus告诉他的证据被公之于众会发生什么。Alec仍然不知道确切的证据是什么，但是据Magnus说，他们能够凭此指认他就是凶手。他仍然无法解释为什么有人要陷害他犯下谋杀罪。是为了把真正的嫌疑犯的责任推卸到他身上，还是背后另有阴谋？

咖啡机的流水声打断了他的思绪，Alec在两个杯子里装满了乌黑的生命灵药（the pitch-black elixir of life）。和Magnus一样，Alec的一天也是在喝了第一杯咖啡之后才开始的。他意识到自己不知道Magnus喜欢喝什么样的咖啡，于是从冰箱里拿出牛奶，然后寻找一些糖。而Alec自己喜欢喝纯咖啡。

厨房的门被打开了，Jace拖着脚步走进厨房，困倦地咕哝着早上好。

他抓起两个杯子中的一个，瘫坐在厨房的一把椅子上。

Alec摇了摇头，从碗柜里又拿出一只杯子。Jace抬起头，怀疑地盯着第三个杯子。

“有人来看我们吗?”Jace困惑地问。

在Alec回答Jace的问题之前，他喝了一大口咖啡，享受着在他的舌头上蔓延的微苦的味道，他立刻变得更加清醒了。

“Magnus在这里过夜了”

Alec尽量装作若无其事，但实际上，他的心脏不停地在胸腔跳动。

Jace被咖啡噎住了，喷出了一些咖啡到了厨房的地板上。对于他最好的朋友突发的咳嗽，Alec只是翻了个白眼。

“我想，我只是在做梦!”当Jace终于恢复过来时，他用难以置信的眼神看着他，发出嘶哑的声音。“Magnus真的在这里过夜了?”

“什么？难道我不能带别人上我的床吗?”Alec嘶嘶作响，Jace立即举起双手防卫。

”你可以做任何你想做的事。Alec。但是Magnus·Bane呢？他会以超快的速度把你撂倒，据我所知，他很快就会更换他的伴侣。”

Alec耸了耸肩膀，向Jace表示他不在乎他们认识之前Magnus做了什么。他最好的朋友不需要知道，但是关于刺客的这个新信息意想不到地刺痛了他。这一切都是假的，Alec提醒自己。这一切都不是真的，也永远不会是。

前门的门铃声打破了他们之间的沉默。Alec疑惑地看着Jace。

“你在等人吗?”

“哦，是Izzy。她想和我们一起吃早餐。我忘了告诉你。”

“Izzy在这儿?”Alec惊奇地问道，祈祷Jace不会注意到他声音中夹杂的轻微慌张。

他以为他和Magnus今天早上只需要说服Jace，希望他们能慢慢适应自己的角色，但是他妹妹的来访改变了一切。

当他问自己同意Magnus的这个提议是否真的是一个好主意时，一种不安的预感遍及他的全身。他慢慢地呼了一口气，试图让自己紧绷的神经平静下来。现在没有其他的解决办法，他再次告诉自己，而且说服Izzy应该不是那么困难，对吗？Alec在心里哀号着，过了几秒钟，他跟着Jace走出厨房去迎接他的妹妹。他知道如果他们成功了，说服其他人应该是小菜一碟。

Alec刚刚走进走廊，Izzy正在和他最好的朋友打招呼。他不知道Magnus此时在哪，这时洗手间的门突然打开了，刺客出现在他们面前。

Alec感觉好像有人朝他胸口打了一拳，他确信自己快要窒息了，他的眼睛盯着Magnus。Alec的膝盖感觉像果冻一样绵软，他必须集中所有的精力才能勉强支撑起他的身体。刺客的臀上只围着一条毛巾，淋浴后的头发还是湿漉漉的，就像先前一样。看到Magnus裸露的胸膛，他心里产生了一种强烈的欲望，他希望自己的手指能够在那蜜色的肌肉发达皮肤上摩挲。

“早上好，Izzy，早上好，Jace，”Magnus向他的妹妹和保镖打招呼，似乎并不介意那条毛巾仅仅盖住了他的私部。恰恰相反，Alec觉得刺客似乎很享受自己受到的关注。

“早上好，Magnus，”Izzy回答。她的声音听起来很中性，但Alec感觉到了她向他投来的狐疑的目光，但是他没有理睬她。无论如何，他都无法把目光从Magnus身上移开。

Magnus朝他走去，诱惑地扭动着他的臀部，毛巾滑落了几英寸，Alec赶紧向上帝祈祷，希望毛巾能保持原位。刺客在他面前停了下来，身子前倾，吻了吻他的嘴唇。

“喜欢你看到的吗，亲爱的?”Magnus在他耳边低声说。Alec咽了口唾沫，无法回答他。Magnus轻轻地笑了笑，对他抛了个媚眼，然后转身走进Alec的卧室。

himself getting smaller and smaller under her gaze. Something that only Izzy could do.

Magnus身后的门一关上，Izzy就冲向他，抓住他的胳膊，把他拖进厨房。她把他压在一把椅子上，把包放在餐桌上，坐在他对面的另一把椅子上。她盯着他，不耐烦地敲着桌子，等着他解释Magnus·Bane为什么半裸着身子出现在他的公寓里。他清了清嗓子，往椅子里挪了挪，觉得自己在她的注视下自己变得愈发渺小。这是只有Izzy才能做到的事情。

“我在等你的解释，亲爱的哥哥，”当他还没有说一句话的时候，她不耐烦地问他。

“看来他们两个在一起过夜了。而且是在一张床上，”Jace几乎带着责备的口吻替他回答，尤其强调着最后及个字。Magnus和我上过床的想法有什么奇怪的？Alec问自己。不是意味着他们的确这么做了，但这不是重点。

一听到Jace的话，Izzy扬起了眉毛。

“你和Magnus做了什么?”Izzy问道。她的语气听起来像Jace几分钟前那样难以置信。

“为什么很难想象我和Magnus上过床?”Alec几乎有些恼怒地说出了他的想法。

“嗯......”Izzy拖长了尾音，好像她在寻找合适的词。“在见过某人几个小时之后和他们上床......说实话，Magnus做这种事不会让我感到惊讶。但是你呢？我的意思是，我不记得你回这么快和别人上床。你难道没有规矩吗？第三次约会前不做爱?”

Alec在心里呻吟着，避开她的目光。Izzy太了解他了。幸运的是，Magnus这时走进了厨房，从回答妹妹的问题中解救了他。

“我希望我没有打断一个重要的谈话，但是Alec答应给我一杯咖啡。”

Alec抬起头来。Magnus今早第三次屏住了呼吸，他穿着Alec的一件黑色t恤，几乎非常合身。但由于Magnus比他矮几英寸，Alec的裤子似乎都过长了，所以他穿着昨晚穿的绿色裤子，衬得他的腿愈发匀称修长。他深色的头发被随意扎起，脸上没有化妆。Izzy在桌子底下踢了Alec一下，打断了他久久凝视的目光，这似乎丝毫没有困扰到Magnus。

“你喝咖啡是加牛奶还是加糖?”Alec从椅子上站起来问。

“请加点牛奶，”Magnus笑着回答。

在递给Magnus咖啡之前，Alec给他加了一些牛奶。Magnus感激地接过杯子，紧挨着Alec靠在工作台边。公爵不得不振作自己，使自己不至于临阵退缩。相反地，他用一只胳膊搂住了Magnus，把他拉得更近了，而对方对他温暖地微笑，Alec毫不犹豫地报以笑容。

“那么，你们这对爱情鸟。这是怎么在一起的?”Izzy好奇地问道，在他们之间来回审视。

“从一个吻开始的，”Magnus回答说，边喝着热咖啡边瞟了Alec一眼。Alec意识到这根本不是谎言。那个初吻的记忆在他的脑海中闪现，Alec记得他很快就接受了那个吻。

“就这样?只是一个吻和一支舞而Alec就把他的规矩抛到了九霄云外。”

Alec能感觉到Magnus在注视着他，但是Alec不敢看那个刺客，因为他知道他会迷失在那双金绿色的眼睛里。

刺客说:“别忘了我无法抗拒的魅力，Izzy，你哥哥也很迷人的。”。

“是啊，我哥哥真是个迷人的家伙，”Izzy不相信地说，对着Magnus和Alec皱起了眉头，但在他们其中一个说话之前，Izzy继续说道。

“但你和我哥哥与Jace离开舞会吧?”

“没错。Alexander和我想谨慎行事，不想像两个被荷尔蒙驱使的青少年那样离开国王的舞会，所以我稍后跟上了他。”Magnus又喝了一口咖啡，冲着Izzy眨了眨眼睛，回答了她的问题。Alec再次意识到这也是正确的。Magnus一直保持对真相尽可能的还原，而且仍然支持他们的计划，只是没有透露具体发生了什么。

“Izzy，你有什么问题吗？我们之间产生了共鸣。”当Alec看到Izzy不会停止刨根问底时说道，他知道在这么短的时间内要说服他妹妹相信他们在一起是不容易的。她总是能揭露他善意谎言中任何自相矛盾的地方，但是，这仍然是他的生活，尽管他们的计划需要他最亲近的人相信他们的故事，他不会让他的妹妹质疑他的情感生活。

“我可以证实这一点。我打断了他们，”Jace说。

“你打断了他们做爱?”Izzy睁大眼睛看着Jace。

“Izzy，我们接吻的时候他闯进了我的房间，”Alec纠正道。

“但是你们上过床，不是吗?”

Alec知道他的妹妹非常好奇，但这对他来说有点太过分了。

“Izzy，请停下来!”

“没关系，Alexander，没什么好害羞的，”Magnus在他的脸颊上亲了一下。

“和你上床我并不感到羞耻，只是我觉得没有必要和我妹妹谈论我的性生活，”Alec抱怨道。“而且肯定不是在早餐之前，”他冷冷地补充道。

Alec回视那三张张大嘴巴盯着他的脸。Izzy突然大笑起来。过了一会儿，Jace和Magnus也走到了她身边，即使是Alec也抑制不住嘴角挂着的微笑。

“幸好你已经喝了第一杯咖啡，否则你可能会把我的头拧下来，”Izzy边说边擦去眼角的泪水。

Alec把双臂交叉放在胸前，努力抑制着脸上的笑容。

“你脾气暴躁的时候看起来太可爱了，Alexander，”Magnus咯咯地笑着。

“我看起来不可爱，我也不暴躁。”

“是的，你是。”

“我...”

“够了，你们两个，”Izzy说，打断了他们。“我们吃点早饭吧。我快饿死了，而且我带来的羊角面包根本不是为了装饰用的。”

Jace把盘子从橱柜里拿出来给他们，而Izzy正在打开随身带来的糕点。Magnus在桌旁坐下，啜饮着他的第二杯咖啡，而Alec正在冰箱里找一些新鲜水果，准备做一份简单的水果沙拉。在他父亲的家里，仆人们会为他们准备一顿丰盛的早餐，但是，尽管他出生在一个贵族家庭，Alec还是很欣赏简单的生活，他可以在自己的公寓里享受安康温馨的生活。

他们把所有东西都摆好后，一起享用了简单的早餐。

Izzy和Magnus正在谈论最新的时尚，而Jace一边用手机查看短信，一边吃着羊角面包。Alec心满意足地坐在椅子上，享受着和他关心的人一起分享的这片刻的平静。当他意识到自己的想法时开始咳嗽起来，立刻被羊角包噎住了。

“一切都好吗，Alexander?”Magnus看着他，脸上带着担忧的表情。

Alec点了点头，大口喝完了剩下的咖啡，把卡在他喉咙里的那块的羊角包咽了下去。

“我只是被一块羊角面包噎住了，”停止咳嗽后，Alec倒吸了一口气。当他们还用怀疑的眼神看着他时，他安慰其他人说一切都好。不久，他道了歉，离开厨房，逃进了浴室。

Alec迅速地打开水龙头，用冷水泼在脸上，平静他急促的思绪。他把双手撑在水池边，低着头，把空气吸进肺里。他从什么时候开始把Magnus算在对他很重要的人的小圈子里了？他到底怎么了？他才认识Magnus才几天，不能让自己对这个人产生任何感情----他永远不会忘记Magnus是一个刺客，一个眨眼间就能杀死他的人。

他们有十三天的时间来证明证据是没有毫无依据的。如果他们不能及时做到，Magnus将被迫完成他的任务，他会死的。Alec叹了口气，控制着自己的呼吸，深深地，慢慢地，他用手掌擦了擦脸，试图理清自己的思绪。

Magnus说过他想要保护和帮助他，找到那个试图陷害他的人，但是Alec仍然受到刺客的潜在威胁，他的处境可能随时会发生变化。

Alec将扮演溺爱男朋友的角色，就像他们讨论的那样，他会允许Magnus在公共场合“诱捕”他，但是一旦他们独处时，他就会在保持必要的距离。一旦他们单独在一起，他只能看到Magnus真实的一面，一个杀人的刺客。


End file.
